kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Amazon Forest
Amazon Forest is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion Pack #3. Story Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in the forest, and witness a group of filmmakers being attacked by a massive Heartless. The three rush in to assist them, and manage to defeat it. They earn thanks from a snake hunter named Paul Serone, who is allegedly helping the filmmakers find a long-lost indian tribe. The crew allows Sora and his friends to tag along, after Sora explains about other Heartless lurking around as well. While trying to free the boat's propeller from a rope, Cale is stung in the throat by a wasp inside his scuba gear, leaving him unconscious. With that, Serone takes command of the boat and the crew. They are then forced to help him achieve his true objective—hunting down and capturing a record-breaking green anaconda he had been tracking, much to Sora and the others dismay. Mateo is the first of the crew to be picked off by the anaconda. The others try to find him while Sora, Donald, Goofy and Gary side with Serone, who promises if they help him find the anaconda, he will help the film crew get out alive. Gary himself is eaten next when they attempt to capture the anaconda, with Sora, Donald, and Goofy attempt to subdue it in battle. Sora and the survivors overcome Serone and tie him up. When Denise attempts to knock Serone out, he gets the edge and strangles her to death with his legs before dumping her body in the river (This scene with Serone dumping Denise in the river is only shown in the Japanese port). The anaconda returns and picks off Westridge, leaving Sora and his friends to defeat it, and then only for the massive snake to be shot dead by Terri and Serone incapacitated by the newly awakened Cale, who soon loses consciousness again. Sora hits Serone with his Keyblade, knocking him into the river. However, Terri and Danny are soon re-captured when Serone catches up to them, he leaves Sora and the others free, as he sees them as a threat to his plans and wants to kill them. He uses Terri and Danny as bait in an attempt to capture a second, larger anaconda. The anaconda wraps around Terri and Danny and begins to suffocate them. They are caught in a net by Serone, but the snake breaks free, and tries to attack Sora, Donald and Goofy, only to be defeated. Serone tries to escape, but the newly freed Terri and Danny stand in the way of Serone with Sora, Donald and Goofy. Serone, now with his heart brimming with darkness, summons a large snake-like Heartless called the Camoconda and rides into battle with it. Sora, Donald and Goofy combat and defeat both the Heartless and Serone, leaving the snake hunter unconscious. Sora finds a nest of baby anacondas in a building, but the snake arrives, and chases them up a smoke stack. The snake becomes trapped in the smoke stack, whereupon Donald ignites a fire below via magic and burns the snake alive. As Sora, Donald, Goofy, Terri and Danny recuperate on a nearby dock, the snake appears one final time. Sora, Donald and Goofy fight the snake one last time. Afterwards, Terri and Danny reunite with Cale, who begins to revive on the boat. Terri hands Sora the Reptilian Annihilator keychain and they part ways. Characters * Terri Flores (Jennifer Lopez) * Danny Rich (Phil LaMarr) * Paul Serone (Corey Burton) * Dr. Steven Cale (Eric Stoltz) * Warren Westridge (Johnathan Hyde) * Gary Dixon (Keith Ferguson) * Denise Kalberg (Kari Wuhrer) * Mateo (Vincent Castellanos) Boss Themes * Stealth Sneak - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Anaconda (1st) - Squirming Evil * Anaconda (2nd) - Vim and Vigor * Serone and Camoconda - The Encounter Quotes TBA Trivia * This world, along with Borneo, is heavily censored in the English version, where as the Japanese version censored only a little.Category:Non-Disney WorldsCategory:WorldsCategory:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion